


A Bad Day

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've had a really bad day and all you want is to be in Wanda's arms.





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> printsessa = princess

You let out a sigh as you got to the apartment you shared with your girlfriend. Today has been a really bad day, it has taken everything in you not to have a break down. All you wanted was to be in your girlfriends arms.

Opening the door you immediately smell Wanda making dinner and it smelt amazing. Closing the door behind you, you took off you shoes and your jacket. You slowly walked into the kitchen and you saw Wanda cooking, you could hear her humming one of the songs you had showed her a few weeks ago.

Wanda turned around, once she saw you standing there she smiled. “Printsessa! You’re home!” She quickly walked over to you, she pulled you into a loving kiss and wrapped her arms around you.

You kissed her back as you wrapped your arms around her waist. When you both pulled away from the kiss you couldn’t help but to nuzzle your face into her neck. Just being in her arms after a really bad day felt amazing.

“Babe? (Y/N) what’s wrong?” Wanda gently tightened her arms around you, holding you close. “Was today a bad day?” All you could do was nod. “Oh my love, I’m sorry.” She kissed the top of your head.

Wanda guided you over to the couch, she gently laid you down. “I’ll be right back baby, I’m going to put dinner in the fridge.” She kissed your forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

While Wanda was in the kitchen you waited for her to come back, you moved so you were on your side. Wanda came back into the living room a few minutes later, she walked over to the couch and crawled over you so she was behind you. She used her powers to bring the TV remote over to her.

She turned the TV on and put one of your favorite shows on. She placed the remote down and wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you into her so your back was against her front.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Wanda said softly, she placed loving kisses on you neck. 

You sighed and snuggled into her. “You’re absolutely amazing, I love you so much Wanda.”

“I love you too.” Wanda smiled and placed a kiss on your shoulder. “Now get some rest krasivaya, I’m right here.”

Being in Wanda’s arms, just being in her embrace was so calming. You slowly closed your eyes and it didn’t take you long to fall asleep. Wanda heard you snoring softly, she couldn’t help but smile at how adorable you are.


End file.
